Needed but Unwanted
by BananaFontana
Summary: This is basically sort of a real life version of Kairi's story its very angsty hahaha hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"BEEEEEEEEEEP"

I leaned over groggily and silenced my annoying alarm. 6 A.M. This is the time I usually got up because at least then I could get some peace and quiet. I gracefully set my feet down on the cold hard ground of the basement floor. I felt a slight shiver go up my spine. Today was one of those days that I just didn't feel like getting up at all….the only upside was that I would be able to go to school to escape the insanity of my…..could I even call them family? Most of the time they acted like they hated each other, said words to each other that were so vile and cruel at times you could see the acid from their lips.

I slowly made my way over to my closet, I grabbed the first thing I saw, a dress similar to my pink one but definitely more casual. As I walked out my door I took a look at the face looking back at me in my green and pink floral Victorian mirror. It looked pale, worn out, and to me absolutely disgusting. I'd never had a whole bunch of self confidence. Maybe that was due to my sister…..Sayu…..she was all that you expected from a cheerleader. Tall, slender, blonde, beautiful. Every single guy in school wanted her. And at times she let them. But eventually she always broke their heart. She usually had a date every single night of the week, and I would have to sit on our tan sectional and watch her walk out with the unsuspecting prey. I had to admit I was a little jealous of Sayu, but I mean what girl wasn't! Every girl at school wanted to be her and every guy wanted her. That was the way it was, and how it always would be. Not that I wanted any of the guys that Sayu would go after, but it would be nice to feel wanted.

As I headed for the door I heard a familiar voice call out behind me. "Hey Kai!" My mother shouted from behind. " I'm heading off the work and I was wondering if you might wanna pick upTaiki from school today?" I looked back at her with my wide blue eyes and put on a smile. "Of course mom. I'd be happy to." The fake smiles and laughs seemed to come easier and easier to me with every passing day. My parents both worked and I had to be the support system a lot. Which wasn't always easy with my 7 year old brother , Taiki, being autistic, having a 10 year old sister, Nana, being overemotional due to the fact that she was at the threshold of puberty, and Sayu being well….Sayu. But I was happy to do it cause that's just who I was. I knew I had to be there for my siblings with my parents being so unstable with their marriage.

I opened the blood red front door and the bright sun shone in my eyes. That was a typical day on destiny islands. The sun was shining the sky was blue it was beautiful. I walk slowly down the concrete path then I saw an eager hand waving at me. It was Sora, of course who else could wave that energetically. "Hey Kai! So how goes it?" I looked back at Sora his bright blue eyes gleaming back at me and he had his usual wide grin spread across this face. It was almost impossible for me to not smile. "Well as well as can be expected" I let out a slight giggle.

The road ahead of us seemed to stretch on forever, which I didn't mind to much. Being around Sora just seemed to make everything better. I felt like all the problems I had to deal with at home didn't even exist anymore. That was just how happy he made me. I looked ahead towards the blinding sun, and saw four figures. "Hey! Riku! Namine! Roxas!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs, even though they were only 3 feet ahead of us. Riku started to yank on his ear, "You know Sora, we're only 3 feet ahead of you. You don't need to shout" Sora's smile started to turn into a perplexed upset sort of look. "Well….you're lucky I didn't ditch you! You know me and Kai could've just left you behind and walked all by ourselves" Sora let out a hearty laugh and pulled me into his big broad shoulders.

"Yeah well if we don't hurry you guys we're gonna be late. So come on!" I preceded to drag Sora by the collar down the long winding road. Within a couple seconds I drifted back to walk with Namine and let the other three walk ahead. We then began to babble about just nonsensical things. Namine and I had met over a year ago and had been best friends ever since. We had almost everything in common that it was so easy for us just to talk about everything and nothing at the same time! Without Namine I would definitely had gone insane!

As we continued to talk, we approached the big brick building that was Destiny Islands High School. As we got closer I saw a tall, dark figure with medium brown hair waving at me shouting my name. As I got closer I could see his face more clearly. It was Takumi Sasaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi Sasaki. One of the most popular and attractive guys at Destiny Islands High, and currently my boyfriend. I was a little taken back when about a month ago he approached me and asked me out on our first date. We had barely talked and I wasn't part of his clique which included Sayu naturally, her boyfriend, captain of the football team, Cloud Strife, the tall intensely serious Lightning Farron, Lightning's younger much more outgoing sister Serah, her boyfriend Snow, and lastly the petite but incredibly outspoken Tifa Lockhart.

I never had much of an interest in becoming part of the "it" group. I loved hanging out with "the gang" we would just hang out together and have fun. Whereas Sayu's group looked like they were trying all the time to give off the image that their lives were perfect, which sounded like a complete bore to me. But Takumi was so mysterious and made me feel like I was actually doing something on the dangerous, wild and rebellious side of life. At least for the time being.

I casually walked over to Takumi and casually embraced him along with a quick kiss. He then pulled me in tighter and tried to make it a more passionate kiss which surprised me since he was usually one not to engage in PDA. "Hey, I really don't want to right now" I resisted and pulled away. I was then caught off guard as I felt his tight grip on my fragile arm. "I thought I asked you not to wear that dress until you at least lost 10 more pounds" I looked up at his face I saw his lips pursed into a tight line and his eyes stared down at me with intense heat. "I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again" I slowly let my head drop down and put my arm in his.

I usually wasn't one to take this sort of stuff especially from someone I was supposed to have feelings for. But Takumi, no matter how sweet and nice he could be, had a violent side. And I definitely did not want to push him to that point. The rest of the morning went as usual, Takumi walked me to my class and gave me a quick kiss and I begrudgingly made it through all my classes even Mr. Vexens exceptionally boring history class. Finally lunch time had finally come.

I was walking slowly down the hall of destiny islands high school when I heard a large rumble come from my stomach. I looked down at my average looking body, "Ughhh….I'm so hungry…but if I wanna loose these last 10 pounds I can't eat lunch" I knew it wasn't a good habit, but If I wanted to keep Takumi happy this is what I had to do.

I walked into the lunch room and looked around at all the kids buzzing with excitement talking to their friends in every corner of the room. I saw Takumi at his usual table casually chatting with Light while Snow and Serah were cuddled up next to each other, and Cloud and Sayu naturally were all over each other as usual. I saw Takumi's dark brown head of hair turn around and call out to me. At the same time I heard a slightly higher voice call out behind me. It was Sora.

I slowly made my way over towards Takumi, and lightly touched his shoulder. I could feel the butterflies building up already. "Hey….I was wondering…..would it be all right if I sat with Sora and everyone else today? I mean I sit with you guys all the time" I would tell by the look on his face this wasn't going to be pleasant. But then he surprised me as his face turned from complete and utter fury to a glad and happy smile. "Of course not. Go right ahead Kai. I'll meet you after school" with his pleasant reply I glided over to Sora and Namine's side and I babbled away the lunch hour .

It was the last class of the day, P.E. with Mr. Axel. I mean it wasn't terrible but not what I would call a fun time. Finally 3:00 the final bell rang and the day ended. After changing back into my clothes I met Sora outside the school and we started to walk down the long winding path home. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Oh crap! Sora I forgot I was supposed to meet Takumi after school! Is it alright if I call you when I get home?" I looked over at his face and the usual grin was spread out across his face. "Oh yeah of course Kai! You have fun. Talk to ya soon" We quickly embraced and I watched him flail his arms to catch up with Riku.

As I walked back towards the school out of nowhere I felt a tight grip on my arm pull me out of sight. I looked up and saw Takumi's face. It had the same look spread across it as he did this morning. All of a sudden I felt a surge of terror spread through my whole body. "Okay what was that?" he asked it not as a question of wondering but demanding an answer.

"What was what?" I looked up at him with my wide blue eyes. "I think you very well know what. You and Sora. You know Kai I think you guys are getting a little too comfy." I looked up at his hard face in disbelief. "Wha-what are you even talking about? We're best friends we have been ever since we were eight!" At that moment his whole body started to shake. "Kairi, if you are or are even thinking about cheating on me….I….." His hands started to ball up into fists and out of nowhere his large hand flew across my face and I fell with a hard thump to the ground.

I lifted my head up slowly, still no quit knowing what had just happened. I gazed up at Takumi's face, and saw him have a look of complete and utter horror.


	3. Chapter 3

It had all happened so fast. I couldn't even wrap my head around what had just happened at this moment in time. I lifted my head from the cold concrete ground and gazed up at Takumi's face…it looked horrified at first but then….turned as cold as stone. His hard face stared down at me. "If you don't want anything like that to happen again…then I suggest you do what I say" With those harsh words he stomped away leaving me bewildered on the hard ground.

I couldn't believe that Takumi would do something so…..violent. I mean I knew he had violent tendencies but nothing even close to this had ever happened before. All I wanted to do was go home to my safe haven and cry. I never thought that I would refer to my home as a haven. For almost my whole life it had been anything but that! Now that I felt unsafe in the outside world….this was the only place I wanted to be. As I walked down the gravel path I caught site of my house. The moment I saw that gleaming red door I swear I almost ran to it! I can't recall ever being so happy to see something material in my life.

I cautiously opened the door and made my way over to the stairwell when I felt a light touch on my back. I gave a tiny yelp. "Whoa ! Hey its just me." Sayu's voice never seemed to give me more comfort in my whole life than at that very moment. "I just wanted to tell you that-whoa what happened to your cheek?" I looked into her deep blue eyes, full of concern and love. A look I had never before seen cross her face. "Huh? What? Is there something on my face?" I reached up to touch my soft cheek and winced in pain. "Your cheek is all swollen and I think you're getting a bruise"

"Oh! I'm so clumsy! I accidentally walked into a door as someone was opening it. Guess I should look where I'm going." I let out a forced giggle which I hoped Sayu wouldn't notice. I couldn't tell if she was seeing through my lie or not. If she found out the truth she would without a doubt tell my parents. And if anyone found out….Takumi would for sure come after me and hit me again…or worse.

Sayu studied me over very carefully. "Well if you're sure your alright…..Oh! Sora just called and he says you can call him back if you want." I had nearly forgotten I was supposed to call him! I felt a huge smile creep across my face. Without another word I rushed down to my bedroom in the cold basement, threw down my stuff and pulled out my phone. I could feel my fingers rushing to dial his number almost like lightning. And when he said hello I don't think I could recall ever hearing a sweeter sound.

After talking for a little while we decided to have Riku, Namine, and Roxas join in. We must have talked for hours! But it never felt long enough. Eventually everyone else hung up and it was just Namine and I. "Hey uh Namine…." I could feel her voice raise with concern, since I only started conversations like that when things started to go bad. "Kai what is it? Is everything alright?"

"Its uh …..umm…Oh nothing! I must be getting tired." I yawned as I gazed over at my clock. 1:45 a.m. "Oh Namine. Its getting late I better go to bed! But I'll see ya later!" I let out a slight giggle, it might've been a little forced. "Well…Okay! See ya tomorrow Kai! Night!"

"Night!" I hung up and could feel this pit in the bottom of my stomach. I didn't know why I couldn't just tell Namine what was going on. I mean she was my best friend. I then laughed sarcastically to myself. If there was one thing I knew, is that Namine would not put up with anyone bullying me. Even if it was my boyfriend. That could get me hurt…

Several months had passed and it was finally prom….Takumi had given me and ultimatum. Either go to Prom with him….or get hurt again. For the past several months he had been hitting me and not just across the face as he had the first time. It would be the most miniscule things that would set him off. I was spending too much time with Sora, or I embarrassed him, even down to not looking like he wanted me to in a certain outfit…

It was hard to hide it but I had managed to for all these months. And the crying started to occur less and less. I looked in the mirror at the girl staring back at me. I had lost at least 15 lbs since 5 months ago. My long red hair was curled into ringlets and I wore a long elegant violet dress. I was ready for tonight or at least I had hoped. The one thing that gave me comfort was that I would have all my best friends together beside me.

I heard a knock at the door and it was Takumi and Sora. "Hey Kai! Wow you look really nice!" Sora had a huge grin spread across his face. Meanwhile I could see fiery darts shoot from Takumi's eyes. Takumi held out his long slender fingers to me and held my fragile hand in a tights grip. I could tell this was going to be a rough night.

Our limo slowly pulled up in front of the nicest hotel on Destiny Islands. It was a tall structure that glistened in the night sky. Almost like a thousand stars. Riku was the first to step out of the car and extend his long arm out to Xion, who stepped out in a long, black mermaid style dress with her short black hair in a side sweep hairstyle. Next was Sora. He practically leapt out of the car about ready to head in until Riku gave him a stern look.

Sora sort of hung his head in shame and stood up completely erect trying to appear like a gentleman. He extended his arm out to Olette who was in a simple orange caped sleeve gown. She pulled her chocolate locks into a gorgeous sophisticated updo. Roxas then poked his spikey honey colored hair out of the car. He slowly turned around and extended his long slightly defined arm to Namine who stepped out in a long, gorgeous, satin blue dress. Her long blonde hair curled in a side ponytail. I swear I had never seen him look happier. Lastly Takumi stepped out of the care ever so gently extending his arm to me. I gingerly grabbed it as we all headed inside for what was supposed to be one of the most magical nights of our lives.

The dance floor was filled with teens of all shapes and sizes dancing the night away, having the times of their lives. Takumi's eyes lit up when he spotted Ayu , Cloud, Serah, Snow, and Light who had actually come with a date to everyone's surprise! She was clinging onto a boy with short dark brown hair who had a scar that went in between his two eyes, and was all dressed in black.

"Hey Kairi, lets go over and hang with them!" He casually said pointing out the group. I pulled away slightly afraid to ask …."Well…um Takumi is it alright if I hang with Namine and Sora tonight?" His eyes lit and I was sure he could spew fire right at me. He grabbed my arm so hard I was afraid it might fall off. "Listen Kairi, this is one of the most important nights of my life and I won't have you ruining it by hanging out with those losers" He grabbed my arm callously and dragged me over to the group and at that moment something in me just snapped. I started trying to pull away even resorting to hitting his arm discreetly so that no one would notice. He then turned quickly towards me "Are you trying to embarrass me?" He said it with so much hostility it was hard for him to keep it a whisper. I could feel some sort of power building from inside me that it made all my fear disappear. "Why don't you just hit me right now in front of everybody? Then you can have the whole school see what kind of guy you really are!"

I had never seen his eyes filled with so much rage as I did at that very moment. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me out the doors into the parking lot. All Takumi did for only a moment was just stare blankly at me, then the rage started to build up inside him. His hands balled up into a fist and I felt his hand swipe across my face with more force than he ever had before. I laid on the ground powerless to move. Then I felt a swift kick in my stomach and I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me. It was a boys voice.

"KAIRI!" I could hear the pitter patter of footsteps running towards me. I looked up and saw Riku and Sora's concerned faces staring down at me. I could tell the rage was building up inside Sora. This was a side I had never seen before, I was frozen and not just because of the blows to my stomach and face. "ughhhhh YOU LOW LIFE JERK!" Sora left over me and lunged at Takumi. I used all the strength I had left in me to push up from the hard concrete ground. Takumi and Sora were going at it, and Riku was standing over me in a sort of protective stance, using all the strength he had in him to hold back from beating Takumi senseless. Sora landed a right hook right into Takumi's jaw then Takumi's face filled with so much rage that it was almost looked as if he would kill Sora.

I rushed right into the middle of them hoping to stop the fight. I let out a loud scream "STOPPPPP!" I suddenly felt a large blow right into my head I fell to the ground. Everything was fading into black, I was beginning to pass out. Right before it became pitch black I saw four figures racing over to the scene but I was only paying attention to one thing. Sora.

"Kairi? KAIRI! Riku, come help! SOMEBODY HELP!" And then I slipped into unconiousness.


	4. Chapter 4

From Sora's POV

"Kairi? KAIRI! Riku, come help! SOMEBODY HELP!" And then I slipped into unconiousness.

I was huddled over Kairi her limp body in my arms. At that moment all I wanted to do was rip that idiot Takumi's head off. I couldn't believe some low lives. How could he even live with himself after hurting someone as fragile and innocent as Kairi. I heard sirens wailing in the background. Thank goodness Namine had showed up. She was the only one that could keep a cool head in a crisis.

I saw two policemen march over to us as the paramedics arrived and whisked Kairi away. The two menacing policemen looked all three of us over. First me, then Riku, then over to Takumi. "So boys you want to tell us what happened here?" After recounting the events of the night , and after much struggle and idle threats, the two policemen cuffed Takumi and shoved him into the car. We watched them swiftly drive away and without a moments delay all 6 of us piled into Riku's car as we raced off towards the hospital.

Back to Kairi's POV

My eyes started to flutter open, trying to take in my strange surroundings. I was in a hospital bed with the curtains all closed around me. I glanced down at my arm and saw an iv in hooked up to a monitor. A moment later the curtains were thrown open and I saw all my friends with concerned looks on their faces staring down at me.

Riku was the first to speak up, probably because he was the only one strong enough to. "Hey Kai. We called your family and they're on their way over right now" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Riku. That means a lot to me" suddenly I saw the tall doctor make his way in making his way through the crowd that surrounded me. I was relieved to see that the doctor looked very calm and not a tinge of fear crept across his face. "Well Kairi, I've looked over your test results, and all your vitals look stable. If we're lucky we can send you home tonight. You only had minor head trauma and minimal bleeding. You're very lucky. Now if you'll all step out Kairi needs some rest. You can visit her at a later time"

The doctor ushered everyone out of the big white room. I felt myself drift into a deep calming slumber. Feeling the problems of that night slowly fade away as entered the seclusion of my own mind.

I felt myself shaken awake. I glanced over at the clock. 5:45 A.M. I looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes as boundless as the sea staring down at me. His soft face framed by deep chocolate spikes. Who else but Sora. But I didn't recognize the look that was spread across his face. It was a look of despair and sadness. "Kairi I-I….." His voice started to crack as he struggled to get the words out. A single tear fell from his eyes onto my hand. "I am so sorry. I don't know how I could've not seen it. The bruises. Your fear of that….that Low life!" His hands started to ball up into a fist.

I stretched my hand towards his face, and wiped away his tears. Sora fell to his knees and started to cry into my chest. I pulled him in closer for a tight embrace, then he put his hands up to his face and wiped away his tears and his usual grin came across his face. "Hey Kai, I got the okay from your doctor and parents and they said you can check right now! I have somewhere I wanna take you!" He went out of the room for a brief moment and came back with a white bag and pulled out my beautiful deep purple gown. "Here I put it in this bag so it wouldn't get ruined. Put it on! We got somewhere to go"

After changing back into my dress, we headed out to the car and before we got in Sora put a blindfold over my eyes. "Hey-yy Sora! What are you doing?" I could hear him chuckle under his breath. "You'll just have to wait and see! Now come on!" He took my hand ever so gently and lead me to the door and helped me into the car. After driving for what seemed forever, we came to a sudden stop. I could hear my door open.

"Okay now take my hand. Now come this way." Sora led me onto a sandy surface and I loved the feeling of the grainy surface under my toes. Sora untied the blindfold and I gazed upon one of the most gorgeous sites I had ever seen. I looked out at the site in front of me and saw the crystal blue ocean, framed by the sky with beautiful violets, pinks, Oranges, and yellows. My breath had literally been taken away.

I sunk to the unstable ground and I heard Sora collapse gently beside me. I looked over at his soft face and it looked perplexed as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. I decided to try and break the ice. "What is it Sora?" His lips began to become pursed, and words began to form.. "You know Kairi, ever since we met when we were 8 I've thought you were the most amazing person I've ever met. But, I didn't realize just how amazing until tonight. Kairi I-I think I love you. Or at least I know that I want to spend every moment with you."

I was completely and utterly breathless. My heart began to beat out of my chest, and I didn't even know if I could form any words. Finally I composed myself well enough to respond. "Sora, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I feel exactly the same way." Then without warning, he pulled me into a sweet tender kiss. I let go for a split second, after which I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. It felt like it could last forever, and I think I really wanted it to.

I gazed deeply into his deep blue eyes. "So, where does this leave us?" As if to answer my question, he pulled me into one last kiss as the sun rose in the clear morning sky.


End file.
